Technical Field
This application relates to a circuit structure in a display, and in particular, to a shift register circuit, a waveform generating method for same, and a display panel using same.
Related Art
In recent years, with progress of science and technologies, flat liquid crystal displays gradually become popular and have advantages such as lightness and slimness. Currently, a driver circuit of a flat liquid crystal display is mainly constituted by connecting an external IC to a panel. However, this method cannot lower product costs or make the panel slimmer.
In addition, a liquid crystal display device usually includes a gate driver circuit, a source driver circuit, and a pixel array. The pixel array includes a plurality of pixel circuits. Each pixel circuit is switched on or off according to a scanning signal provided by the gate driver circuit. A data screen is displayed according to a data signal provided by the source driver circuit. With regard to the gate driver circuit, the gate driver circuit usually includes a plurality of stages of shift registers and outputs the scanning signal to the pixel array in a manner of transferring the scanning signal from a current-stage shift register to a next-stage shift register, so as to sequentially switch on the pixel circuits and enable the pixel circuit to receive the data signal.
Therefore, in a manufacturing process of a driver circuit, a gate driver circuit is directly manufactured on an array substrate to replace a driver chip made by connecting to an external IC. Such a technology, referred to as a gate driver on array (GOA), may be directly applied to a periphery of a panel, to reduce manufacturing procedures, product costs, and a thickness of the panel. However, pulling down a potential is alternately controlled by two groups of signals in the existing GOA technology, and a duty cycle is 50%. In this case, transistors responsible for pulling down the potential are in a positive voltage state for a long time and cannot get enough rest. As a result, reliability of the transistors rapidly degrades, and an electrical leakage risk is caused, further directly leading to low display quality or even damage to a display device. Therefore, to alleviate disadvantages of the foregoing conventional GOA circuit substrate technology, a gate array shift register having low manufacturing costs and an easy processing procedure is provided.